1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and systems for providing padding over an individual's knee or elbow, and more particularly, to adjustable devices and systems that allow a pad to align with the individual's knee or elbow regardless of the length of the individual's leg or arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional knee pads, knee/shin pads, and elbow pads typically are conformed to fit over a partially-bent knee or elbow, and are held to the leg or arm using one or more straps. Each strap wraps around the leg or arm, can attach to the pad or itself, such as with a clip or a hook/loop fastener, and can be adjustable to allow the pad to fit legs or arms having different circumferences. Because the pad is mounted to surround the knee or elbow, the pad is automatically aligned with the knee and need not be adjusted.
Pants have been designed with built in pads or with pockets for receiving pads. Because a particular garment will fit different individuals differently and, thus, a particular pocket won't align with every individual's knee, the pocket must be oversized to compensate for the range of fits. Oversized pads waste material.
In one particular design, a pad is positioned in a pocket in the pants, and is suspended in the pants by a strap attached to the pants at a location above the pocket. The strap has a buckle in it, allowing each wearer to individually adjust the length of the strap, in a manner similar to a belt. By adjusting the length of the strap, the wearer can position of the pad over the knee. Belts and buckles increase the cost and complexity of manufacturing and assembling the garment.
There is a need in the industry for an improved adjustable pad for protecting an individual's knees and elbows.